The present application relates to a surgical instrument and a manner of using the same, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the reduction of rod components to bone anchors in an orthopedic construct for treatment of a spinal deformity.
The use of surgical instruments to place components in orthopedic constructs has become commonplace. In particular, spinal implant systems frequently include several bone anchors and an interconnecting rod that is shaped to provide a desired spinal curvature. Typically, the bone anchors are implanted first and the rod is then fixed to the bone anchors in succession. As this procedure progresses, some degree of force may need to be applied to reduce the distance between the rod and the next anchor to be connected to it. Accordingly, various instruments have been described to facilitate such rod reduction. In this arena, the desire persists for better rod reducing capability. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.